RaeXBb Christmas Oneshot
by RaeSM
Summary: Just a one-shot I thought up for the Christmas Season:D Raven and Beast Boy are the only Titans in the Tower on Christmas Eve. Need I say more? Have a wonderful Christmas everybody!


***Christmas One-shot! So, I decided to take a break from my current story, as I get my thoughts together, and write this one-shot for Christmas! I've got another one in mind that I might get in before writing my next chapter in the previously mentioned story. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy, it's just a little scene I thought up. Have a very merry Christmas!**

Raven was reading a book on the couch in the commons room. It was Christmas Eve. The other Titans had all gone. Robin was off to Gotham to see Batman; Cyborg to S.T.A.R. Labs to visit his father; even Starfire was visiting her home planet of Tamaran, even though they did not celebrate Christmas. She just wanted to spread the holiday joy. Beast Boy had left a few days ago to visit the Doom Patrol, but he was due back any time now.

She looked around the room momentarily, from the fully decorated Christmas tree in the corner, to the lights strung up along the walls, to the mistletoe hung over the door. It was a ridiculous tradition, in her opinion: kissing underneath the mistletoe. As if something so trifle could really mean anything.

Just then, the door flew open, and Beast Boy stepped in, balancing three presents, one on top of the other. Two of them were quite large boxes. The one on top was small and rectangular. He tripped over himself getting the presents to the Christmas tree, finally falling flat on his face. The presents slid under nicely.

Raven watched him as he looked up at her and grinned. "Got 'em."

She watched him for another minute and then looked back at her book.

"Want to know which one is yours?" he asked.

"The small one?"

Beast Boy looked at her, surprised. "…well…yeah, but I bet you can't guess what it is!"

"A book."

He frowned. "Come on! How did you know?"

Raven let a small smile slip. "It's not so hard."

"Well, whatever. Can you help me bring Cyborg's present in? It's pretty big."

She sighed. "Can't you just morph into some stronger animal?"

"Then I would be too big to get into the door."

She sighed again. "Fine, then, where is it?"

"In the ship. Come on!"

The two Titans made their way to the Titan ship and together hefted a large, heavy box out of the back.

"What did you get him?" Raven huffed. "A baby elephant?"

"Oh no, you already guessed your present, I'm not telling you any of the rest!"

She rolled her eyes.

They carried the box up the steps to the Common room.

"You go through the door first," Beast Boy said.

They shifted so that Raven was in the front, walking backwards. She started moving, and was almost pushed down.

"I'm in front," she said, annoyed. "I set the pace."

"Alright, alright," he mumbled.

They tried again, but the box was too big to fit through the door. They turned it sideways, backwards, and every other way they could think of, but it would not go through. They maneuvered themselves, trying to get it past the door. Somehow, they became stuck in the doorway, each on one side of the present.

Raven struggled against the box pinning her to the side of the doorway for a moment and then sighed. "This is great."

Beast Boy looked around. "How did this even happen?"

Both Titans wiggled and wormed around, but were unable to get free. Raven stopped moving and rolled her eyes to the sky…and caught sight of the mistletoe. The mere idea caused a fair blush to rise on her high cheekbones and the top ridge of her nose. She looked away quickly.

"What?" he asked, noticing the blush. He glanced up as well. "Ohh…"

They avoided eye contact for a moment.

"Mistletoe is a ridiculous tradition," Raven commented.

Beast Boy leaned on the box in front of them. "It's not…uhh…that bad."

She blushed again, and her emotions came out too strong. The present between them glowed with black energy and shot out from between them and across the room. They fell into each other. Beast Boy caught Raven and they met eyes for a moment.

Raven pulled back and looked away. "Ridiculous," she repeated. "It's silly to think-"

She was cut off by the sudden presence of Beast Boy's lips against hers. She was overcome with emotions, first shock, then wonder, and the beginnings of surrender. The sudden burst of emotion sent things flying around the room, from her book, to the presents, to the Christmas tree. Beast Boy pulled back. The kiss had only lasted a few seconds, but it had seemed so much longer than that. Raven blushed, hard, wanting to look away from his emerald eyes so badly, but unable to do so.

"Sorry," Beast Boy breathed, blushing as well. "But, tradition is tradition, you know?" He rubbed the back of his head and grinned, laughing nervously. _She's going to kill me_, he thought to himself.

They stood watching each other for a moment.

"What now?" Raven asked, finally able to break eye contact. She looked at the floor. "I mean...was that supposed to mean anything? Or...it's not like I can-"

Beast Boy took her hand. Raven thrilled at the touch and papers all around the room flew into the air. She glanced up at him. He was smiling. "We'll take it slow."

"Why would you do that?" she asked. "It may take years just to-"

"I think it's worth it," he interupted. He smiled.

She smiled too.

:D :D :D :D :D

The next day, Christmas morning, Robin whistled on his way up the stairs of the T Tower on his way to the Commons room. The door opened and he almost ran into Cyborg and Starfire standing right in front of the door.

He made his way around them and watched both of their shocked faces, both of their mouths agape. "What's going on?" he asked.

Both of them pointed slowly to the couch. Robin looked, first noting the books, papers, and presents that were strown all over the room, and then saw Beast Boy looking at them, annoyed. "Dude, would you mind keeping it down? She's sleeping over here. And those two have been standing there for like ever, so you might want to make sure they're ok."

Robin's gaze fell down to where Raven's head lay peacefully on the changelings shoulder. Beast Boy's arm was around her. She was fast asleep. And she was smiling. Robin's mouth slowly dropped down as well. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and turned back around. "Dude, you guys aren't funny."

***So, there it is. R&R is you will:D**


End file.
